As The Blood Slowly Drains
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: A tag to Jump The Shark, so obvious spoilers. Sam's thoughts and feelings as he watches his blood slowly drain.


**As The Blood Slowly Drains.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . Sam's thoughts and feelings as he watches his blood slowly drain.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . As always I own nothing!**

**A.N. . . . . . . Yeah, I know it's been done, but what can I say? What a scene, so good I couldn't leave it alone. Written in an hour as I recover from a trip down the stairs.**

I don't panic at first as the cold steel slices easily through the tender flesh of my arm, sure it hurts like a bitch and I wince, but at the same time I feel as though it's a good hurt, a deserved hurt. I turn my face away as she bites down on the welling cut and begins to suck the blood from the wound, her comment of "tasting different" alarming me, making me thankful that Dean wasn't here to hear it. I cry out as "Adam" twists his finger into the wound that I can oozing down my side, his digits stretching and burning as he prods it deeper into tender flesh before bringing it out only to suck on it like some freaky popsicle. I try to ignore the banter that takes place between the two ghouls, try to figure some way out of this for me, but the bonds are tight, and the pain and blood loss as beginning to take affect, all the strength I gather from Ruby's blood slowly ebbing away with each drop that falls.

A screaming groan is ripped from my throat as "Adam" twists the knife within the arm wound, the sick satisfactory look in his eyes mocking me, just as much as his words are. I feel sick to my stomach as they spell out there plans for me, but those words are nothing compared to the next ones that fall from their lips, words that tell me how close I was to being a big brother, something I always wanted to be, hate for my father's ignorance consumes me then, how could he have not told us? I tense as they tell me how my brother died, my hands clenching in an attempt to break free of the bonds that hold me, but it's no use and all I can do is lie there and listen and wonder what they have in store for me. I try to block them out, try to envisage Dean crashing through the door to save the day, but as they move to position themselves better, I realize that maybe this time he'll be too late.

I cry out in agony as they bring the knives down harshly to slice at my arms again, the cuts deeper, longer, the knives razor sharp edges making easy work of the thin barrier that's placed between the outside world and the life blood coursing through me. As the blood slowly drains, as I feel the crimson rivulets run down my flesh, I cringe, I've always been able to tell when I'm bleeding, it has a touch all of it's own, a touch that has always been able to turn my stomach. I panic then, as the blood begins to flow even more freely, bouncing off the table top to fall gracefully towards the floor only to be captured in vessels I could hear them place earlier. I struggle, knowing before "Adam's" cautionary words that it is stupid to do so, but panic has settled deep within me know, and all common sense has left me. I can feel the life slowly begin to drain it's way out of me, can hear my heartbeat thudding in my ears, as I try in vain to find a way to release myself, to rescue myself, but the weakness is getting stronger, and my mind begins to drift.

I feel like crying out in relief as I hear the voice that has always been there for me sound out, it's tone filled with rage, a tone that is all Dean. Hearing a shotgun blast I manage to break free of the haze that's taking control of me long enough to shout out a warning of what the creatures are, but it costs a lot and as I hear the gun blast again, I can feel myself drifting away. I can only lie there and pray that Dean is strong enough to defeat "Adam" my head feeling heavier and heavier as I struggle to move it and catch a glimpse of the fight. I start to fade, to pass out as I listen to the distant struggles in the next room, the sounds gradually getting lower and lower as darkness descends upon me. I know I'm running out of time, that I need to get Dean's attention so that I can say goodbye, but the effort is becoming too much. Eventually I manage a croaked out "Dean" as my head falls lethargically to the table.

I can barely bring myself to move as he cuts away at the straps, each jagged cut of the tape sending agonizing spikes of pain crashing down abused nerve endings and severed skin. I rise with his help, wanting nothing more to stay lying on the table, yet knowing I needed to alleviate my arms in an attempt to stop even more of my life force escaping. I grit my teeth to stop from crying out as Dean presses cotton napkins against my abused flesh, the Winchester way kicking back in, as I feel myself sucking it up. I whisper my thanks as he presses down harder on the wounds that rent their way up my arms, a sadness enveloping me as his comments about "Family" reach me ears.

I need his help as I stand, a need to get as far away from this place as possible overcoming me, my knees buckling and sending me hurtling towards the floor before his strong hands envelope me, pulling me back up and steadying me as I take shaky steps towards the doorway and the help that I so obviously need, this will be no motel fix up job. I think back to the blood I've lost, and for the first time in a long time I feel human again, I wish that this feeling could last, but I know I'll be calling upon Ruby again soon, the cravings already beginning to burn within me. For now though I'm happy to wallow in the safety and security that Dean is providing, something that has been missing between us for such a long time now, something I also wish would stay. I look back as we reach the Impala, look back at the apple pie lifestyle that Adam had been given, and for the first time realize that I no longer long for it. That man has long since died, and a stranger has taken his place.

**A.N. . . . . . . Thanks as always for reading, I hope that you enjoyed, Peanut x**


End file.
